


Making Love in the Afternoon

by mariothellama



Series: Erik and Marco [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Undressing, and then in chapter two, injury rehab, showering, slow gentle non-penetrative lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Most of their teammates are away playing for their national teams, but Marco and Erik have to stay in Dortmund. Injured. Again! Knowing just how hard it is for them, the physio teams allow them to do their rehabilitation work together. After watching his boyfriend work out, Erik is overcome with desire for him on the way to the showers. At home they find the ideal way to deal with their frustrations. And Marco has a very special request for Erik after their nap.





	1. Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Dear GoForGoals
> 
> This is actually my first ever pure Marco and Erik story. As you know, I lost my heart to Marco a long time ago and I adored Marco and Erik separately, but you were one of the authors who made me love them together and gave me the gift of my forever and ever OTP. This was especially important during that long period when my first love OTP often felt more like being stabbed in the heart. And even though I have my Marco and Mario back together again and that makes me happy, Durmeus remains my forever OTP.
> 
> So this story is a very small thank you for all those wonderful Durmeus works of yours I read when I was still an anonymous user and I hope some small compensation for all the comments I didn't leave on those stories. But lots of the guest kudos were mine!

Erik groaned quietly to himself. Although playing football professionally had been his dream since childhood, the one thing he hadn’t expected was the pain. Yes, he wasn’t stupid. He had always known that it would hurt to fall, or to be tackled or fouled. And he had been prepared to get injured. But what he hadn’t expected was the pain that was so often part of his daily life and above all the physical and mental pain of rehabilitation. Dealing with problems in one knee had been OK and he could live with that, even if it had meant six months out. But to go through exactly the same on the second knee, just a year later, was harder to deal with. Then he sighed. If he had it bad, Marco had it much, much worse.

Erik stole a glance across the weight room. Their training centre in Brackel was quiet today, most of their team colleagues being away for the International Break. He had reluctantly accepted that that chapter of his life might well be over, lost in his half year out to injury. But Marco should be there. And he knew that Marco, while never giving up hope, in his darkest moments wondered if his international career might have gone the same way as Erik’s.

Technically Erik didn’t need to be in here at all right now, as the mobility and stabilisation work the physios were doing with him could easily be done elsewhere. But, while no one would be crass enough to come out and say it, he knew that the medical and physio teams understood only too well how hard weeks like this were for them. Even though they were both a long way from being back in team training, it was easier when the place was buzzing and they were able to laugh and joke with their teammates in the locker room or at lunch and still feel part of things. Whereas days like today just drew attention to what they had lost. And so he was grateful that their physios, who spent so much time with them and knew them so well, also understood that he and Marco would be able to take some comfort just from each other’s presence.

And they did. Even though Erik was completely focused on the exercises he was doing, it was somehow reassuring to be able to listen to the sounds of Marco working on the other side of the room, to hear him breathing, to hear the small grunting noises he made when he exerted himself, to hear the rhythmic metal clang of the weights moving back into position. Erik finished first and sat on the floor with his back to the wall, legs stretched out in front of him to relax and let the tension out of his muscles. This was also a perfect vantage point for him to watch Marco.

Marco was incredibly fit and strong and had always worked hard, but this this kind of workout was something he had never particularly enjoyed. Increased levels of strength training had been prescribed as a preventative measure after he started picking up annoying minor adductor injuries towards the end of that nightmarish season for both Marco and Borussia Dortmund, caused by those terrible ankle injuries he had suffered.

But there was more to it now, since Marco had sadly been out for months this time. This was something constructive he could do. And he could push himself here. He didn’t have to be so cautious of the consequences of every move and he could enjoy the feel of the strength and power of his physique without that tiny niggling worry in the back of his mind that his body might betray him again. The one benefit of knowing from the start that he was out for months had been that their fitness trainers could design a proper graduated strength-training programme, enabling Marco to work to the limit without risking overtraining.

While Erik would obviously have preferred that Marco had never been injured, he did have to admit that he loved watching his boyfriend like this and to really appreciating the tiny changes in his body, the increased musculature in his torso and upper arms, the even more toned and defined lines of his thighs. And Erik made sure that Marco knew that, not just by telling him so, but in every kiss, every lick, every caress of his body, using his love for Marco to tell him that he knew and understood what he was going through and how hard he was working for his comeback. Well there had to be some compensations for the nightmare they were both going through right now! And so he settled back and enjoyed watching Marco finish his workout.

Marco paused for a moment when he was finished, catching his breath and letting the slight tremors in his muscles subside. He sat there, his head bowed, breathing deeply, elbows leaning on his thighs, dark patches of sweat visible against the bright yellow of his t-shirt, before turning to look at Erik.

‘Shower?’ Marco winked, smiling that cheeky but irresistible lop-sided grin that always made Erik go a little mushy inside.

They stripped off their sweaty clothing in the locker room - Marco’s clothes were soaked through with sweat from his heavy training session - carrying their towels to walk to the showers as there was nobody else about. Erik was walking behind Marco and he suddenly realised just how incredibly sexy his boyfriend was walking in front of him naked like this. Marco had a tall, lean, elegant frame, his legs strongly muscled but still beautifully shaped, with perfect calves and thighs. But his ass!

Now Erik was a great appreciator of Marco’s ass and had spent many long and happy hours exploring the multitude of interesting possibilities it offered. But today Marco somehow looked even more unbelievably hot from the rear, his ass tight and pert, sitting high on his body, but also lusciously round and ripe. And was it a figment of Erik’s fevered imagination, or was Marco actually swinging his gorgeous ass from side-to-side as he walked? Erik longed to reach out with his hands and touch it so badly. And then, to his absolute horror, he realised that he hadn’t just thought this, but that he had actually squeezed Marco’s naked butt cheeks. Here. In the locker room. Of the training centre. At work! Normally they avoided any kind of personal physical contact here. Everyone knew that they were a couple of course. But at work they kept things strictly professional.

Marco turned round to face him, his hands on his hips, his pelvis slightly thrust forward in clear provocation. ‘You only had to ask, Erik Durm. I saw you looking at me in the weight room. I know exactly what your dirty little mind was thinking. You want to know exactly how much … how can I put it … well … physical activity … my groin can handle right now.’

Erik flushed red at this. And to his even greater horror he felt his cock begin to twitch interestedly in response. No, he was not going to get hard at the sight of Marco. Not here. Not here where sometimes he had to think of the most hideous things imaginable to stop himself reacting to the sight of a naked Marco next to him, slowly rubbing lotion into his skin. Sometimes he suspected that Marco did this as sensuously as possible to enjoy seeing Erik get all hot and bothered.

But then Marco stepped forward, kissing Erik incredibly softly, gently nibbling his bottom lip before licking his tongue across it to ask for entry. They kissed open-mouthed, their lips only just touching, an incredibly wet kiss, their tongues dancing together, forming a bridge between them. There was nothing urgent about this, neither of them was trying to excite the other or to get off on this. It was quite simply what they needed right now and a promise of what was to come later.

Their bodies only just touched and the sensation of this almost distance between them was more erotically charged than grinding against each other would have been. Marco’s cock was also beginning to show some enthusiasm for proceedings and twitched happily against Erik’s, saying a first hello in anticipation of what would be a much longer and more thorough acquaintance later.

Erik realised that Marco’s smell was driving him crazy with desire at this close proximity, the familiar mixture of shampoo, shower gel and deodorant overlaid by the mouthwatering aroma of the clean, fresh but strong smell of Marco’s sweat. Normally he only was this close to a hot, sweaty Marco when they were on the pitch or after sex, when the smell still turned him on but his desire was satiated. Erik couldn’t control himself any longer, he had to taste Marco right now.

He leaned his head against Marco’s shoulder, scenting along the fragrant skin above his collar bone, lapping at the salty skin where Marco’s shoulder met his neck, kissing up and down Marco’s neck, licking and sucking at him. Then he sank his head down on Marco’s chest, nestling himself there, using his tongue to explore the dip at the base of Marco’s throat, collecting up the tiny drops of sweat which had gathered in it. Marco ever so gently stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head. They stood like that for a precious moment, quiet and relaxed, just drinking each other in.

Then Marco kissed Erik’s hair again. ‘Come on. Let’s shower. Then eat. Then home. And bed.’

For obvious reasons Erik normally avoided looking at Marco in the showers. But today was different. They were alone. Taking the opportunity to indulge themselves. And going home to have what Erik was certain would be mind-blowing sex. He watched the water flow over Marco’s torso. He watched Marco lean his head against the tiles, letting the warm water cascade over his back and shoulders, sighing in satisfaction as it eased the tension in his sore muscles. The water hugged the contours of Marco’s back, following the sharp line of his spine, pooling in the small of his back before running over Marco’s buttocks like the most beautiful waterfall in the world.

They were both half hard by now but didn’t care. He watched Marco wash his hair, amazed at how arousing that was. They had showered together hundreds of times before, enjoying the feeling of being skin-to-skin under the jets of water. He had washed Marco’s hair before, something that both of them found to be an incredibly sensuous experience. But this was something else, watching Marco wash his hair, watching his muscles shift as he moved under the water, watching the streams of water caress Marco’s body just as Erik would caress it later. Finally Marco washed his private parts carefully and thoroughly, almost making a show of it, never breaking eye contact with Erik.

They dressed in companionable silence, not touching, barely speaking, relishing the erotic tension building between then. Erik sucked in his breath slightly, teeth worrying his bottom lip, as he watched Marco slip into his briefs, the clinging black fabric hugging every inch of his hips, ass and groin.

Erik only spoke when Marco went to reach for his bottle of body lotion. ‘Marco, can you wait until later? Just for today? I want to taste you. I need to taste you fresh from the shower. I’ll take care of it later, I promise.’

Marco smiled. ‘Of course, Erik.’

They ate together before driving home, their professionalism telling them that they needed to replenish their strength after training. They both knew that once they were safely in their own home there would be only one thing on their minds and it wouldn’t be lunch. And then they drove home, Erik fighting hard against the urge to touch Marco’s thighs stretched out so temptingly in front of him. Erik really didn’t know what had got into him today; he was acting like a horny teenager around Marco. But rather than worrying about it, he was just grateful that this gorgeous, wonderful man was his and that they had the rest of the day undisturbed to enjoy one another’s bodies.

***

Marco stood in front of Erik in their bedroom. ‘Don’t move,’ had been the order which Erik breathed in a voice thick with desire, and Marco had obeyed.

Erik stepped forward, leaving a space between their bodies. He carded his fingers through Marco’s thick, lustrous red-gold hair, mercifully free from hair gel this afternoon, which felt like silk against his fingers. He brushed the back of his fingers across Marco’s cheekbone, making the older man shiver, before cupping his hand against his cheek. Marco turned his head, nuzzling into the palm of Erik’s hand with a soft whimpering sound.

Marco whined slightly when Erik withdrew the warmth of his hand, dropping his hands to the hem of Marco’s t-shirt, before ever so slowly drawing it over Marco’s head to reveal the toned torso underneath. Erik sucked in a deep breath. All Marco’s hours of hard work in the training centre really were giving him a body which deserved to be worshipped. Marco was so aroused that even the whisper of the cotton of his t-shirt against his skin was enough to make him whimper again.

Still keeping his distance, Erik began to lightly stroke over Marco’s body, up and down his arms, along his collar bone, across his chest. Marco started to breathe more heavily, his body quivering in response to Erik’s touch. Erik ran his fingers down the sides of Marco’s torso, gently using his finger nails to stimulate the skin, making Marco shiver. There was sharp intake of breath from Marco as Erik did it again.

Erik trailed his fingers over Marco’s waist, starting just above his hipbones and across his flat toned stomach, keeping the pressure feather light. Marco was breathing hard in and out now, his body starting to shake slightly with the intensity of this ever so gentle stimulation. Erik knew that the sensations would be even stronger for Marco standing up like this, as he would have to stay focused on what was happening, unable to relax into the embrace of the mattress.

‘Don’t move,’ Erik commanded, one hand continuing to caress Marco’s stomach while the other dropped down to cup him through his jeans. Erik kept the pressure on Marco’s cock light, but squeezed every so often, making Marco gasp audibly. Erik was sure that his boyfriend was nearly out of his mind by now, his eyes glazed with lust, while he struggled to keep his body still under Erik’s tender onslaught. He undid the belt on Marco’s jeans, opening the fastening and slowly lowering the zip, before slipping his hand in to snuggly nestle against the large bulge of the erect cock inside.

Erik kept up this slow torture, caressing Marco’s stomach, one hand slipping down to just short of the point where the tip of Marco’s erection was peeking out of his waistband, while his other hand squeezed the hard cock covered by the soft cotton of Marco’s briefs. Marco was really struggling not to thrust against Erik’s hand by now. Erik eased Marco’s tight jeans down to the middle of his thighs, caressing the inside of Marco’s thighs with the same torturously light pressure he had used on his stomach. This was getting too much for Marco to bear and he started to shake slightly, letting out small whining noises.

It was time to strip Marco to his briefs. Finally Erik took his lover in his arms, pulling him close. Marco’s groin was pressed up against Erik’s jeans, the buckle of his belt was pressed against Marco’s stomach, while the rough fabric stimulated Marco where he was only covered by the thin fabric of his briefs. Erik knew that Marco would be leaking slightly on him by now, but he didn’t care; it was starting to feel a little crowded and sticky inside Erik’s own briefs too. With Marco’s arms securely round his neck, he finally kissed Marco, hard, forcing his tongue deep into his mouth, biting, licking and sucking his way around. Marco responded just as ardently, turning this into a long, desperate, passionate kiss. With a groan, Erik dropped his hands to Marco’s gorgeous ass, digging his fingers into the ripe, soft flesh, pulling Marco’s cock hard against his own and holding it there, stimulating Marco with his own jeans covered length until he felt him moan deep in his mouth.

Finally he let go of Marco’s well-kissed mouth, which was red, swollen and wet with their combined spit. Marco was breathing so hard by now that he was almost panting.

Erik smoothed over Marco’s cheek with his thumb. ‘Go and lie down on the bed for me, darling.’

Erik stripped himself naked as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave his boyfriend alone a moment longer than necessary. Marco was an exquisite sight for the eyes lying on their bed, all smooth pale skin and worked-out muscle, the dark inked lines of his tattoos starkly visible, his hips and groin still encased in his narrow black briefs.

Erik bent over Marco, kissing his neck over and over again, not stopping until he felt him start to melt into the mattress, sighing softly. He moved down Marco’s body, licking over his chest muscles, taking first one nipple and then the other deep in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh until Marco groaned. He kissed his way further down Marco’s body, over his ribs where the bones were clearly visible and across his stomach, tracing the outline of Marco’s abdominal muscles with his tongue, dipping his tongue into the shallow basin of his navel and the much deeper hollow of the beginning of the v line of muscle at his hips. Marco was really starting to squirm on the mattress now, pushing his pelvis up to try to get some friction against Erik.

But Erik simply ignored this and moved further down, burying his face where he most needed it to be right now, in Marco’s groin. Marco still smelled and tasted of the showers in the training centre, but he had been hard for so long that he also smelled of sex and his strong arousal. Erik inhaled deeply, pressing his nose against Marco’s body, drinking in his unique scent. Then he began to kiss the skin just underneath the leg of Marco’s briefs, kissing and licking without stopping, first one side then the other, bathing and massaging the extremely sensitive skin with his tongue. He could feel that Marco was incredibly aroused and desperate for more, but also loving the devoted attention being paid to his thighs and groin. And he knew Marco would also be sensible of the fact that Erik was adoring and worshipping the parts of Marco’s body that had given him so many problems over the last year and a half.

Then Erik did something he had always wanted to try but he had never been sure if anyone actually did in real life. He carefully took the waistband of Marco’s briefs in his mouth and, encouraging Marco to lift his hips, used his teeth to ease the last remaining piece of clothing down his thighs. He was rewarded with a wonderful giggle from Marco but also a slight moan of pleasure. Marco stretched his hand down to briefly pet Erik’s hair, a gesture full of love and affection, showing his appreciation for the attention that Erik was lavishing on his body.

Now Erik could see Marco before him in all his glory, his erection hard, proud and leaking. He knew it was time. He had teased and indulged Marco long enough and his arousal must be beginning to hurt him. Erik began to lick over the head of Marco’s cock, licking over the sticky engorged tip, stimulating the sensitive slit with his tongue, before sucking the first couple of centimetres into his warm, wet, waiting mouth. Marco was breathing incredibly hard now, whining and moaning, his hips lifting off the bed. To his astonishment, Erik sensed that the pulsing of Marco’s cock was getting stronger and it felt thicker and heavier. He was only able to take in a part of the length before Marco came, swallowing down the stream of thick, hot, salty liquid as best he could in the circumstances.

Marco’s orgasm was incredibly powerful this time, his upper body lifting off the bed, his hands grasping at Erik’s shoulders, quite probably leaving scratch marks – not that Erik cared. His face was contorted in paroxysms of ecstasy and one long drawn-out cry of ‘Eeeeeeeerik’ resounded in the room. And then he fell back on the bed exhausted and drained by the force of his climax. Erik rested his face against Marco’s hip bone for a moment, enjoying the stupefied grin of blissed-out satisfaction on his wonderful boyfriend’s face. And then he glided up Marco’s body to take his relaxed, satiated body in his arms.

Marco murmured against his neck, almost too satisfied to be able to move, ‘Erik. What do you want? What do you need?’

Erik smiled against Marco’s hair. ‘Not much, darling. It won’t take much. Give me your hand.’

Marco closed his fist round Erik, tight enough to provide sufficient friction, and Erik thrust gently into the warm tunnel Marco had made for him. As predicted, it didn’t take long before Erik came all over Marco’s hand, whispering his name over and over again against the soft fragrant red-gold hair.

Marco stretched happily, like an elegant supple tom cat stretching himself in the sun, wrapping his arms round Erik, using the hand which had just made Erik had come to cuddle close. Erik was now sticky with his own come front and back, But that didn’t matter. For now they needed to sleep to regain their strength after a strenuous day. And then they still had hours and hours ahead of them to make love and enjoy each other again and again. And there was definitely another shower on the day’s agenda. And afterwards, as promised, he would carefully rub lotion into every patch of Marco’s skin. After all Marco did seem to take far more showers than the average human being and they didn’t want his skin drying out, did they?

And with that happy thought, Erik snuggled down for his nap too and the room was soon filled with the gentle huffing and snuffling sounds of the two young men fast asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Awake Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I had the passing thought that I had never written them this way and then this just happened, This was not planned but, as a wise person once said, there can never be enough Durmeus in the world. I apologise for this being incredibly soppy, but that's just how these two make me feel right now.

Erik stirred in Marco‘s embrace, blinking his eyes sleepily as he tried to wake up. This time it was Marco who was looking at him, a warm, loving smile on his face.

‘You were watching me sleep?’ asked Erik.

‘Well you were perving on me while I was working out,’ laughed Marco, ‘so I had to get my own back somehow. But you looked so beautiful asleep, young, innocent and carefree. I love you so much, Erik. And I am so lucky to have you.’

Marco kissed him. They lay there just kissing for ages, completely relaxed in each other’s arms. They alternated between short sweet kisses, enjoying the feeling of their lips meeting over and over again, and long deep tongue kisses, exploring all the sensitive areas of one another’s mouths, their tongues dancing together.

Marco drew back, his lips red and swollen, his eyes dark with desire and arousal.

‘Erik, I need … well I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you inside me. I need to be yours.’

‘But Marco … ‘ Erik tried to argue.

This had been a bone of contention between them for a while now. After Marco’s injury, Erik had been reluctant to have penetrative sex with him. For weeks they had explored each other and enjoyed each other with their hands, lips and tongues. That had been truly wonderful. It had brought them even closer, rediscovering each other’s bodies and finding new ways to please each other. It had almost felt like being back at the very beginning of their relationship, when they had spent hours simply making out. But eventually it had not been enough and Erik had agreed to let Marco make love to him.

However he had still refused to sleep with Marco. They had always been adventurous in bed, but after so long he had wanted his first time inside Marco again to be in the position that meant most to them: lying face to face, so that they could kiss and see each other’s expressions. Erik had thought that that was still too big a risk. And then his knee surgery had made it impossible for a while. And then somehow more than four months had gone by without him taking Marco.

Marco had accepted this, knowing that Erik wanted only what was best for him. He understood even more clearly that there was no way that Erik would be able to relax and enjoy himself while he was worried about aggravating Marco’s injury. But there really was no reason to be so careful any more. The problem was in Erik’s mind, not Marco’s body.

‘Erik, love. I understand. And I love the fact that you are so careful of me and so patient with me. And you are right that it will be a while before we are be able to have sex swinging from the chandeliers again. But there really is no reason not to now. I am healed. I just need to get fully fit and strong again. And I need you. I need this. I need not to be fragile any more. We need this. Please, Erik.’

In his heart of hearts, Erik knew that Marco was right. And anyway, he couldn’t refuse Marco anything when he pleaded with him like this.

Erik took the lube out of the drawer of the bedside cabinet. After waiting so long, he was going to relish every second of being with Marco like this. And since they had both found their release just a couple of hours ago, they would be able to take their time.

‘Lie on your back for me, darling,’ Erik breathed, a mixture of love, tenderness and want audible in his voice.

Marco was right, as always. Marco needed this. But Erik needed it too. They had to move on from being fragile and injured creatures, scared of what might happen. This was an important step on that journey. And how he wanted Marco. How he had missed seeing him like this, wanting and needing to be taken by Erik.

It wasn’t that he thought that what they had been doing after Marco’s injury wasn’t real sex; if that was what sex had meant for the rest of his life, well Erik would have been a blissfully happy man. But this was important for them. Yes, it gave them immense pleasure. But it was more than that. They felt so close like this. And he knew how important it was for Marco to be open like this for Erik, to be ready to take him into his body, to be possessed by him in this so intimate way. He knew this because he felt exactly the same when Marco made love to him.

Erik couldn’t decide whether he wanted to kiss Marco while he prepared him or watch the expression on his face. Or both. He kissed Marco deeply while he caressed him with well-lubed fingers, massaging the incredibly sensitive area behind his balls. He felt Marco groan deep in his mouth, a sound which went straight to Erik’s own groin. And he felt Marco’s whole pelvic region start to relax, his legs spreading outwards to give Erik complete access, to invite Erik to touch him at the most private part of his body. Erik moved his hand further back, caressing Marco’s entrance with gentle circling movements, not yet exerting any pressure. Marco was moaning now - moans which Erik swallowed down gladly - his sensitive muscle twitching in response to Erik’s fingers.

After a few minutes of simply massaging Marco’s entrance, Erik stopped kissing him and took his hand away. Marco whined, feeling suddenly bereft of Erik’s touch.

‘It’s OK, darling. Just a moment and you’ll get what you need.’

Erik squeezed a generous amount of lube over Marco’s entrance and settled down beside him, propped up on his elbow. He was going to watch every movement, every reaction from Marco. And he knew that Marco would let him see every ounce of his pleasure and arousal, keeping nothing back from Erik.

He continued to stimulate Marco’s entrance, but this time putting gentle pressure on the strong ring of muscle, preparing it to accept being breached for the first time in so long. Marco was breathing hard, his head tilting back slightly as his hips arched into Erik’s touch. And then Erik slipped a first finger inside, beginning to thrust it in and out of Marco’s body almost with reverence. He saw the joy on Marco’s face at the sensation, at having something inside him after so long.

‘Please, Erik. More. I need more. Need to feel you.’

Erik added a second finger, worried for a moment that it might be uncomfortable for Marco, but his fears were unfounded. Marco hissed with satisfaction, not in pain. Erik began to seriously work Marco open now, thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting them inside of him, gently spreading his fingers to loosen Marco’s tight passage.

Marco’s reaction was breathtaking. His eyes were tight shut, focusing on the feeling of Erik reaching deep inside him. His pale skin was flushed pink and dewy drops of sweat were just starting to show on his skin. Marco was breathing hard, hard enough that Erik could see the walls of his chest moving up and down, and his hips were pitching and tilting in sync with the movements of Erik’s finger. His head was thrown back, baring the beautiful lines of his neck, his mouth open to give voice to the moans he could no longer keep inside.

Erik shifted his fingers inside Marco, brushing across the spot that would give him intense pleasure. Marco’s body jerked as if a jolt of electricity had shot through it and he gave a loud ‘oooooooh’ of pleasure.

‘Ah, I had almost forgotten how much you liked that,’ Erik smiled.

Erik continued to prepare Marco, every so often brushing against his prostrate, earning a dazzling response from Marco every time.

He went to add a third finger, but Marco stopped him, placing his hand on his arm.

‘It’s OK, Erik. I’m relaxed enough. But I want to be tight for you. I want to really feel you this time.’

Erik smiled again, kissing Marco on the forehead. ‘OK darling, if that’s what you want.'

They eased themselves into the familiar position, their bodies fitting together like they had been doing this for an eternity. Erik settled himself over Marco, most of his weight on his elbows, while Marco stretched his hand between their bodies to lube him up. The feel of Marco’s long elegant fingers on his cock, the slight callouses on his hands from the long hours in the weight room abrasive against the delicate skin, almost drove Erik out of his mind. And then Marco, his amazing Marco, put his arms round his neck and spread his legs as wide as possible for him, heels braced against the bed.

‘I’m ready for you, Erik. Make me yours again. Please.’

Erik paused, savouring this wonderful moment, his twitching cock nudging against Marco’s equally quivering entrance. And then he gently pushed in, filling and stretching Marco deep inside the core of his being, where he so desperately needed to feel Erik. Fuck. This was truly amazing. He had almost forgotten just how good it felt to be swallowed by Marco’s tight heat. Once he was all the way inside, he paused for a moment, as much to give himself time to adjust as for Marco’s sake. And then Marco, his amazing Marco, put his legs around Erik’s waist, pulling him close. For a magical moment Erik was completely and utterly encased in the warmth and security of Marco’s body, as if an angel had folded his wings around him. 

And then Erik began to move. This wasn’t about bed-breaking sex, not this time. This was just about being together, being joined as closely as possible, physical and mentally. Erik set up a smooth, steady rhythm, enjoying the slow slide in and out of Marco. The sensation of Marco’s tight walls massaging his cock was pure bliss. His head was buried against Marco’s shoulder by now, his mouth open, licking and sucking against the salty skin. Marco held him, stroking his hair, whispering words of love and encouragement in his ear.

Erik was becoming lost in the moment, oblivious to everything but their soft moans filling the room and the sound of their bodies moving in unison. He felt Marco shift himself slightly, using his legs that were still wrapped round Erik’s waist to adjust the angle between them. Erik smiled against Marco’s skin. They really did know each other’s bodies inside and out by now. 

He raised himself up again, eyes locked on Marco’s, thrusting them both inexorably towards their climax, hitting Marco’s prostrate with every stroke, stimulating the tip of his lover's cock against his defined abdominal muscles. He could feel the spasms in Marco’s walls that betrayed how close he was to coming. And he knew that Marco would feel the changes in Erik’s cock that meant he was close to the point of no return, the increased throbbing and pulsing, the ever so slight lengthening and thickening. They fell over the abyss more or less together, Erik’s back arching with the force of his orgasm as he came deep inside Marco.

He held Marco close, holding him tight and safe as he recovered. There were tears of happiness on Marco’s cheeks and Erik ever so tenderly kissed them away, gently rocking Marco in his arms, stroking his skin and hair in reassurance. He knew that Marco had felt not just intense pleasure but also intense emotion and that this had been an important step in his healing process. For a long while Marco lay still and relaxed in Erik’s embrace, just enjoying this feeling.

Finally he spoke. ‘Thank you, Erik. That was perfect.’

‘You were perfect, sweetheart.’

And then Marco smiled. That smile. The one that always made Erik’s heart almost explode with unbearable happiness at how Marco’s whole face lit up. And what he said next was so Marco, was just so his wonderful, amazing, beautiful, infuriating Marco.

‘I hate to ruin the mood. But I’m hungry again. And we probably both need another shower. And I seem to remember someone promising to rub lotion into my skin.’

Erik laughed. There was still a long road ahead of them. But he knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
